I won't tell him
by BanditXyne
Summary: Sanji is soon to return from France.  Zoro has been left in their apartment alone. Both of them carry little secrets that they hope the other won't find. Little fluff, mature content. /First full smut story.


"Sanji?"  
>"Yeah baby, it's me."<br>"It's late."  
>"I miss you." Sanji whispered down the line. He was perched on the end of the hotel bed, running his hands over his face and through his hair. He had only just finished his last day of filming for the series. Sanji, being a world reknown chef, had been chosen to judge dishes on a new food channel.<br>"When are you coming back to me?"  
>"Tomorrow evening, I'll be home." He smiled at the need in the other man's voice. "Zoro, I love you."<br>"Heh, I love you too shit-cook. I'll see you tomorrow."  
>"Goodnight then."<p>

Zoro listened for the soft click that signaled that Sanji had hung up. He dropped his phone on the bed beside him and sighed. It had been two months since his lover had left for his new job. It had been two months of cold nights and heartache for Zoro. Although the swordsman would never admit it to anyone, his life really did revolve around the blonde and with him gone it just seemed empty. Zoro looked around, eyes now accustomed to the darkness. The light on the bedside clock read '3:29'. Zoro lay down again. His blonde would be home in a few hours, his plane from France would arrive back in America soon. He pressed his face further into his pillow. Hearing Sanji's voice just then reminded him of how much he did miss him. Slowly, he pryed his eyes open slightly. A smile twitched over his lips as he dragged Sanji's blue pillow over to him. He pulled it into his chest, wrapping his arm around it and breathing in the soapy yet spicy smell of Sanji. He opened his eyes and frowned, if the cook found that he was doing this he'd never hear the end of it. Stupid smug bastard. Then it clicked, he would just wash it all tomorrow, change the sheets and act like normal. Zoro smiled and rested again. Just a few more hours.  
>"I won't tell him." He whispered to himself as he drifted back into sleep.<p>

Sanji was still sitting on the end of his bed, watching as the sun shone down over Paris. Everything was packed away in his suitcase, the important things such as his toothbrush, phone and passport were in a travel bag that was currently resting against his leg. Sanji turned on the bed, reaching out for the shirt that was still laying beside his pillow. Before he left he had taken one of Zoro's shirts with him. No he would never tell the muscle headed idiot about it, hell he would never let that go. He smiled as he stroked the collar of the shirt. He stood up, pushing the shirt into his travel bag.  
>"I won't tell him." Sanji smiled as he picked up his bags and walked from his hotel room. He glanced at his watch. '12:38', his plane was taking off at one. He'd arrive in America roughly at eight.<p>

Thirty minutes later, Sanji's plane was beginning to board. Taking his seat in first class he looked at the small before him. It showed Sanji that his plane was taking off soon. He sighed contentedly, knowing that he was on his way back to Zoro. He pulled out his travel pillow, wrapping it around his neck as he leened against the window. Just before he was comfortable he paused, pulling his bag from under the chair. He felt around for the object he was looking for, finding it and grinning at his success as he pulled Zoro's shirt from the bag. Sanji wrapped the white shirt over his pillow and settled again for his seven hour flight.

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck!" Zoro raced around his apartment. Stripping his duvet cover and throwing it into the hallway whilst trying to pry dirty laundry from underneath the drawers. "I should have fucking done this before seven o'clock!" Zoro cursed at himself. He grabbed the pillow covers and aimed them for his laundry basket. Finally deciding that their room was clean enough with the now lack of his used clothes, he grabbed the basket, diving into the hallway. Half slipping over the duvet cover and half trying to pick it up at the same time, he slid down the laminate flooring. He glanced behind him, noticing that he had dropped clothes from the top of the basket. Not noticing the blue pillow case that had already fallen out in his bedroom. He threw all the laundry into the washer, adding what was probably too much washing power and slamming the door closed. Listening for the satisfing sound of the washer starting.

Zoro raced to the kitchen. Glaring at the clock on the wall that already read '7:49'. He stirred that pasta that was boiling in the pot on the cooker. He had decided that making a simple pasta would be the least he could do for Sanji when he got back. Bringing him from his thoughts was a buzzing in his pocket. He plucked the small device from his pocket, pressing the answer button quickly.  
>"Zoro? Hey,"<br>"Sanji, where are you now?" Zoro glanced back at the clock and then to the pasta.  
>"I'm just coming off the plane now, my taxi is waiting at the gate. So only fifteen minutes till I'm home." Zoro could practically hear the smile in his voice.<br>"Alright, I'll see you soon then." Zoro said as he pulled a pre-made sauce from the fridge. Sanji had left him the recipe for that sauce before he left.  
>"Okay, see you soon then." Sanji hung up. Zoro forced his phone back into his pocket. He dipped his finger into the refrigerated sauce. It tasted great. Not as good as Sanji could have made it but he knew the ero-cook would be impressed, mainly for that fact Zoro hadn't killed himself in the kitchen.<p>

Sanji dragged his suitcase into the cab and sat in the back. Explaining his address to the driver before he set off on his way home. Finally. After ten minutes the car had pulled up outside outside his apartment. He paid the driver before pulling his case and bag from the cab. He watched as the car pulled off the curb and carried on down the road. He pulled his phone out, stared at it, then returned it to his pocket. He would leave this as a surprise. He entered the building and walked into the elevator, pressing the button for the right floor and waited the whole fourty seconds for it to get there. He couldn't keep the grin off his face as the doors opened and he could see his front door. He roughly grabbed his suitcase handle and threw the travel bag strap over his shoulder. In three strides he was at his door.

Zoro heard the click of the lock. He put down the empty pasta pot as he finished serving up two plates of pasta and sauce. He strolled out of the kitchen, heading directly to the front door. He watched as Sanji walked straight toward him. They stopped merely centimeters apart.  
>"Stranger." Zoro said.<br>"Bastard." Sanji muttered back. His eye line dropped down onto Zoro's lips. Watching as the supple muscles parted slightly as he drew in each breath. Zoro watched Sanji intensely as his eyes drifted back up to Zoro's own. Zoro rushed forward, capturing Sanji's mouth in a heated kiss. Sanji responded greatly. When Zoro wrapped his arms around the slimmer waist, Sanji threw his own arms around Zoro's strong, broader shoulders. Zoro pushed his tongue harder into the blondes mouth, bending the lithe man backwards. Sanji could feel their mixed saliva running down his chin. He moaned when Zoro pulled him even closer.  
>"Sanji," Zoro whispered between kisses. "Eat first." He pulled back. Sanji stared at him, wiping away the warm liquid on his chin.<br>"Okay." He nodded. Zoro smiled, kissing the cook on his forehead before taking his hand and leading him into the kitchen/dining room where he had set out the meals. "Oi marimo, you make this?" Sanji asked as he pulled out a seat. Zoro moved behind him, pushing in his chair. He lowered himself behind Sanji,  
>"Only for you love." He whispered into Sanji's ear, licking the shell of his ear before moving around the table.<p>

Zoro and Sanji ate in a comfortable silence, merely enjoying the peace between the two of them since Sanji had finally returned. Sanji smiled as he picked up the empty dishes. He didn't hear Zoro approaching him from behind. Zoro grabbed Sanji's hips possessively and span him around. Now facing Zoro, Sanji braced himself against the bench behind him. He stood staring at Zoro. With no warning Zoro crushed his lips against Sanji's. The blonde's eyes shot open at the sudden action, before softly closing as he enjoyed Zoro's spicy taste. He ran his thin hands up Zoro's chest, knotting his fingers in the short green hair. Sanji jumped, wrapping his legs around Zoro's hips. Zoro moaned at the new contact.  
>"Nhhh Sanji!" Zoro took his hips roughly, grinding him down.<br>"It's been two months Zoro," Sanji sounded so needy and full of lust. "Aahh, Zoro take me!" Zoro felt all the blood in his head rush downwards. Taking the biggest strides he could whilst still supporting the blonde around his waist, he headed into their bedroom.

Zoro lay down over Sanji. Pinning the blonde between himself and the matress. He tugged Sanji's shirt roughly as the cook dragged Zoro's shirt over his head. Sanji began unbuttoning his own shirt from the top as Zoro began at the bottom. Finally getting it undone, Sanji found it being dragged from his body. The lust and impatience from his partner making him even more aroused. Sanji toed off his shoes. Zoro could feel the heat building between the two of them. He kissed Sanji deeply. Rubbing his tongue along the side of Sanji's own. Sucking Sanji's lower lips and biting on it lightly, drawing a small gasp from the blonde. Zoro continued along Sanji's jaw, biting and nipping occasionally as he ran his lips down Sanji's long, lushious neck. He bought one hand up, pulling and twisting a nipple on the blondes pale chest. Sanji breathed heavily, letting out a lusty moan as Zoro lowered himself on Sanji's body taking the other pink bud into his mouth. Biting and sucking, all to elicite more delicious moans from his gorgeous lover.  
>"Ahhnn, Zoro!" Sanji dragged one arm down the bed beside him, undoing his own button and zip on his pants before slipping his hand inside. Sanji ran his palm over his own hard member. He pulled himself free of the cotton confines. Zoro looked down Sanji's body. Seeing the blonde pleasure himself was one of the single most erotic things he had witnessed in his life. He let out a shaky breath, crawling further down Sanji's body. He watched Sanji's face; his eyes were closed and his mouth was parted slightly. Still watching the blonde's reaction he joined his hand with Sanji's own, rubbing up and down the erect member. Sanji's breath hitched, arching his back further he groaned. His eyes were half lidded and dark as he looked down his body at Zoro. Sanji smiled with quivering lips,<br>"Ahh Zoro..." Zoro's heart fluttered at the sight. Never before had he loved someone as much as this person in front of him.

Zoro licked roughly up the shaft, pushing his tongue into the slit at the top. He lowered his mouth down over the head, pushing their hands lower down the shaft. Zoro removed his entwined hand from Sanji's cock as he sensually ran it back his body. He pinched one hard nipple, rubbing it between two fingers before moving onto the other. Whilst Sanji was too far in bliss to notice, Zoro used his free hand to pull him off his suit pants and boxers, taking off his socks in the process. With the all the clothing removed from his long, creamy-skinned body, Zoro began to slide off his own pants. Zoro dropped his mouth as far down Sanji's member as he could. Relaxing his throat to take him deeper.

Sanji couldn't move. The heat his lover's hand caused everytime it touched his skin was too intense for words. The soft warmth that covered his arousal was in a new world of bliss. He felt Zoro take him further, rendering him unable to hold in any more moans. Sanji was painfully hard. He could feel every throb as blood was pumped harder through the heated organ. Sanji could feel the coil in his stomach tighten at Zoro's movements.  
>Lowering his head even further, Zoro could tell that Sanji was close. They had been in this relationship for four years and by now, Zoro could easily tell when Sanji was about to release. Zoro put three fingers in front of the blonde. Sanji realized what he wanted. He took Zoro's hand in his own as he bought it closer to his face. He licked the pad of one finger before taking them all into his mouth. Sanji felt Zoro bite lightly the sensitive vein. He moaned loudly around Zoro's fingers.<p>

Zoro drew his hands from the hot moist cavern. Running his fingers lightly down Sanji's torso, watching as his skin peaked when the saliva became cold on his hot flesh. Zoro pushed on finger into Sanji. Noticing that the blonde didn't seem to mind this he added another. Swallowing down more of Sanji's cock to try and silence any pain the cook may have felt.  
>"Fuck Zoro!" Sanji arched his back away from the bed. Zoro smiled before removing himself from the arousal and kissing his way up Sanji's body. He spent extra time licking up his neck. Leaving marks that would remain for a while, letting everybody know that Sanji was his. Zoro kissed under Sanji's jaw as he pumped the two fingers in and out of the hot tight channel. He tugged on his earlobe, biting behind the ear. Something he knew Sanji liked.<br>"Oi Bastard, you can use that mouth for something else." Sanji breathed out heavily. His lust darkened blue eyes found Zoro's chocolate coloured gaze. Never loosing contact he moved over Sanji bring their lips together in a smouldering kiss. As their mouths met Zoro added the third finger into Sanji. He could feel his blonde tense at the sudden addition.  
>"Mmh, baby you know it'll get better." Zoro kissed Sanji lightly, almost apologetically for causing him pain.<br>"Aah, I know." Sanji placed his hand against Zoro's cheek. "It's just been a while." Zoro kissed his palm.  
>"Too long."<br>"FUUCK! Aaahn Zoro!" Zoro smirked down at the blonde singing 'FOUND IT' in his head. "Bastard," Sanji muttered. He lifted both hands up and around Zoro's neck, pulling the stronger man down. Sanji kissed Zoro briefly before taking his mouth down onto his neck. Like Zoro, he also knew his partners favourite spots. Scrating the back of Zoro's neck lightly with his finger tips; he watched the slightly older man shudder. In retaliation Zoro pulled is fingers all the way out of Sanji before slamming them back in, hitting the sensitive nerves directly. Sanji's didn't breathe. Pleasure signals were shooting all throughout his body. He glared back up at Zoro, who smirked back at Sanji. The cook bit the junction of Zoro's neck and shoulder hard. The build up of muscle there tensed. Sanji licked over the wound.

Zoro pulled his fingers out. He moved the same hand down between his legs. He coated his own hard, hot erection with the pre-cum that was steadily leaking from the tip. He bought his own member up, rubbing it with Sanji's. Both to get it more lubricated from saliva and pre-cum that covered Sanji's member, and to let his lover know he was about to go in. Sanji moaned at the contact. Zoro pulled away, lining himself up. He pushed the tip inside the pink ring of muscle. Gradually he pushed more of himself in. Once all eight inches were in he waited for the muscles inside Sanji to adjust, preparing themselves for what was going to happen. Zoro pulled Sanji into a heated kiss. His tongue playing with the cook's in a battle of dominance. He let the cook take the lead, granting him that he was likely causing the cook a great deal of uncomfort.

Sanji ran his hands down the swordsmans sides and back. Running his palms back up the flat toned surface. He drew his fingers down to Zoro's lower back, grabbing Zoro's ass in both hands before pulling him up quickly; slamming him further into the blonde. Both men groaned at Sanji's sudden urge. Zoro took the message and began moving in deep rhythmic thrusts. Sanji rolled his body, bringing his hips to meet Zoro's at every thrust. Zoro moaned. He grabbed one of Sanji's legs. Pushing the leg straight up Sanji's body, watching the pleasured man form the splits with suck ease. He pulled the strained leg down to the other side of Zoro, effectively flipping his partner over whilst remaining inside him. Zoro didn't dare pull the blonde's hips up, knowing that Sanji hated such a submissive position. Zoro really did love that about him, no matter what the situation Sanji would never give such complete submission to anyone. Instead he pulled Sanji's shoulders. Making him stand on his knees in front of Zoro. Sanji spread his legs a little more, making himself a little lower that Zoro to give him easier access. Sanji stretched his arms behind him and wrapping them around Zoro's neck. Sanji arched his back as Zoro continued to plough in and out of him. One of Zoro's hands snaked around and caressed Sanji's chest. The other took hold of the still hard erection. Pumping Sanji everytime he thrust into him.  
>"Zoro, bastard I'm close!"<br>"Aahh, me too love-cook."  
>"ZORO!" Zoro felt Sanji's walls clamp down and vibrate around his cock. Causing his own release. He thrust a few more time.<br>"Sanjiii!" Zoro cried out into his neck. Sanji looked down at the white liquid that was splattered over his stomach. He ran a finger through the cooling substance. Zoro entwined his hand with Sanji's, running their fingers through the cum on Sanji's stomach. Zoro pulled their hands up to his mouth, licking off Sanji's cum from their locked hands.

Zoro and Sanji remained in each other's embrace for a while longer. Slowly and gradually Zoro pulled out. He turned Sanji on his back, gazing down onto his sated lover he watched as Sanji's eyes flittered. He could see he was tired. Zoro kissed Sanji on his forehead. He slid off the bed and walked around to the chest at the bottom. Pulling out another quilt from the chest he walked back around to Sanji. Lying it down over him. Zoro walked out of the bedroom, deciding to throw all of the clothes from Sanji's bags into the washer. He pulled out the first load he put in, dropping them into the dryer. He tipped out the contents of the suitcase. After, he picked up Sanji's travel bag. He rummaged around for anything machine washable. Something caught his eye. He pulled out Sanji's travel pillow. Stunned to silence at finding his shirt wrapped carefully around it. Zoro felt his heart beat faster. He felt strings being tugged in his chest.  
>"I won't tell him." Zoro whispered softy as he replaced the pillow and shirt in the bag. He smiled as he poured in the fabric soap.<p>

Meanwhile, Sanji lay of the bed. Surrounded by the smell of fresh linen. It seemed strange to Sanji that the bed did not feel at all slept in. He sat up slowly, small pain dancing down his spine. He ran his hand over the newly laid pillow covers and over the fresh quilt he was already lying on. Although the quilt was now freshly stained thanks to the two of them, Sanji could tell it was all fresh. Small panic ran through the cook. What would give Zoro such need to change the covers right before Sanji arrived? Sanji looked over the side of the bed, finding no clothing or linen on the floor. Until. By the wall in front of the dresser, where their washing basket usually sat. A dark blue pillow case lay crumpled on the floor. Sanji shifted slightly to the end of the matress. Reaching out and taking hold of the fabric. Sanji stared at the case, dreading that it was about to smell like someone else that Zoro had invited in during his stay in France. Cautiously Sanji bought the suspicious fabric closer. He breathed in the scent. It was.. It was.. Sanji. Sanji looked on the tag of the pillow. It was definitely the pillow case he had used before he left. Sanji smelt it again, Zoro? Realization dawned on the blonde. He threw the case back into the corner.  
>"I won't tell him." He sighed with a smile spread across his face.<p>

Zoro entered their room again, finding the blonde lying down again, waiting for Zoro to join him. Zoro slid under the cover. He pressed himself close to Sanji. Sanji turned around to face Zoro. He slid one arm under Zoro's neck the other he rested over Zoro's shoulder. He slid one leg delicately between Zoro's own. He waited while Zoro adjusted. Wraping his arms around Sanji's waist and pulling his top leg over Sanji's hips. Sanji kissed Zoro gentley. He placed his head against Zoro's chest as the other man rested his own head ontop of Sanji's.  
>"I've missed you so much." Zoro whispered, nudging his blonde lightly.<br>"I know," Sanji smiled. He ran his hand through Zoro's hair. "I've missed you too."  
>"I know." Zoro smiled to himself.<br>'I won't tell him.' Was the last thought that ran through both of their minds before they drifted into sleep together.


End file.
